


The Life and Times of the Wicked Queen

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Zelena became the Wicked Queen in my story "All That Was Me." Journey from Oz to the Enchanted Forest with one wicked witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of the Wicked Queen

### Prologue: Oz

Oz was a good place to live…for the wealthy. They lived in the cities, especially the the center of Ozian life and culture—Emerald City. In their elaborate homes and buildings, they ate, drank and were merry while their fellow Ozians who were not so fortunate to be born into the upper classes toiled. All their hard work though didn’t benefit them. Rather it was the wealthy who kept getting richer while the poor just continued to be poor.

Heilyn knew it well. He broke his back to make a decent living as a woodcutter and all he could afford was a small cottage for himself and his wife, Carwyn. But the rich took his money and his wood, forcing him to cut more and more. Now, they were in search of more trees for him to cut, to keep up their life. To make matters worse, he couldn’t even afford a wagon and donkey for the journey. So they had to walk, carrying all their positions in bags.

“Heilyn? Can we stop for a bit? I need a rest.” Carwyn was lagging behind him, shoulders hunched.

Glancing up at the sky, Heilyn frowned. “Not yet, my dear. There’s a storm coming. We should find cover.”

“You’re right. I hope there’s some place safe soon,” Carwyn groaned.

“Me too,” he muttered. “Me too.”

They kept walking as the winds picked up. Heilyn kept glancing up at the darkening skies. It was growing more likely they wouldn’t find some place to wait out the storm before it came down on their heads.

“Heilyn, look!” Carwyn pointed to the sky.

A funnel formed from the clouds, spinning across the sky. Heilyn’s heart sped up and he pulled his wife off the road. “We need to lay low. Now.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t want to find out the deadly way.”

The two hid behind a grassy knoll, waiting for the storm to pass and the strange cloud to pass. Heilyn held his wife as she shook in fear. A roar rose up around them and they covered their ears, huddling close to each other.

Once the roar died down, Heilyn motioned for her to stay behind as he checked the road. Whatever that strange cloud had been, it had taken down several trees. Large branches hung loose, threatening to fall. But the strangest thing was the wicker basket that was sitting in the middle of the road.

Carwyn climbed up, not waiting for his all-clear signal. She approached the basket as Heilyn recovered his voice. “Wait! It could be dangerous.”

“Hardly. It’s a baby.” Carwyn lifted out the mewling infant, rocking the baby. “A baby girl, to be precise.”

Heilyn approached with caution, still not trusting the baby. How could a child so small survive such a large funnel cloud? Something was not right. “Perhaps you should put her back,” he suggested. “Leave her here.”

“What? No, she’s just a sweet little girl. She wouldn’t last out here.”

“I don’t know, Carwyn. Something ain’t right about her.”

She glared at her husband. “She’s a baby. And I’m not going to leave her out here.”

A cracking sound caught Heilyn’s attention. Looking up, he saw a tree limb that was dangling precariously above them. It snapped before he could move them away. All he could do was try to protect Carwyn and the baby with his body.

The baby girl moved her fingers and he heard a swooshing sound overhead. Looking up, Heilyn saw the tree limb fly away from the trio. He glanced over at the baby, eyes wide. They definitely couldn’t keep her. “She’s not normal.”

“Hush. She’s just a baby.” Carwyn gave him a strange look. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I saw her. She’s magical.”

Carwyn nodded. “She is. She’s a gift from the gods.”

“What? How?”

“We’ve always wanted a child. Now they’ve given us one.” Carwyn’s eyes shone with hope.

Heilyn tried to reason with his wife. “Carwyn, please. We can’t afford to raise a child now. It’s best if we let someone else take her in.”

“Nonsense,” Carwyn said. She bounced the girl in her arms. “I shall call you Zelena. An exotic name for a special little girl.”

“Carwyn…”

“Enough!” Her eyes flashed and he knew better than to argue. “Take the basket and let’s go. She’s going to need milk soon.”

Carwyn resumed walking down the road, humming to the baby. Heilyn grabbed the basket and followed his wife, certain they would come to regret this day.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday but I’m giving you all this gift. I plan to post the rest after I finish “All That Was Me.” So keep an eye out!
> 
> Thanks again and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \--Mac


End file.
